<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Interested by lightningfury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502843">Not Interested</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningfury/pseuds/lightningfury'>lightningfury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Squall Leonhart is part of the Disciplinary committee, one sided Quistis Trepe/Squall Leonhart, pre-Seifer Almasy/Squall Leonhart - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningfury/pseuds/lightningfury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU and a tiny bit alternate character interpretation. Squall is a part of the Disciplinary Committee and roommates with Seifer. There are a few things Seifer notices and calls out as not okay. A bit of a negative viewpoint of Quistis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seifer Almasy &amp; Squall Leonhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Interested</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Squall darted through his dorm room door. Quickly locking the door behind him he relaxed back against it. His jacket was missing and he looked strangely vulnerable in only the thin white t-shirt. His shoulders slumped forward and he wrapped his arms around his body defensively giving himself a pseudo hug.</p><p>From his bed Seifer watched his rival with a frown. It was obvious that Squall didn’t know he was here. The boy would have never let down his guard like that otherwise. Seifer decided to stay quiet and wait as Squall took several deep breaths with his head still bowed. Clearly he needed a minute to regain himself.</p><p>Seifer silently walked to the doorway of his room studying a smaller brunette man. Squall had lost weight. Weight he didn’t have to lose really. He looked every bit the sixteen year old he truly was instead of the hard ass child soldier he had to be.</p><p>Finally Squall heaved a sigh and stood upright to head to his room only to freeze when he saw Seifer standing there. Neither boy said anything. Squall was too embarrassed and Seifer, for once, didn’t want to fight.</p><p>Seifer broke the silence. “I was just going over the demerits and detentions for the month. Join me?”</p><p>Squall nodded and he relaxed minutely hoping this meant Seifer wasn’t going to bring up his moment of weakness.</p><p>Squall joined Seifer in the floor next to his bed careful not to step on any of the papers spread out on the floor. He’d changed from his heavy boots and leather pants into a soft pair of socks and dark blue lounge pants that had seen too many washings. Seifer wore a similar pair in gray but his feet were bare.</p><p>The boys worked quietly together only murmuring to one another about one piece of paper or another for several minutes.</p><p>Seifer shot several worrying looks at the messy brown head but kept his silence until the last of the paperwork was finished and put away. “So. What was that about earlier?”</p><p>Squall scowled and looked away. He should have known Seifer wouldn’t leave it be. “Nothing.”</p><p>Seifer rolled his eyes. “Squall I’ve known you my entire life. I know when something’s bugging you. Hell it’s usually me. You don’t usually act like that though.” He nudged Squall’s arm. “So what’s up?”</p><p>Squall sighed and wondered if there was any way he could get Seifer to just let this go. He didn’t want to talk about what was bothering him. It was embarrassing. On the other hand he knew the blond would just keep at him if he didn’t tell him and quite frankly he just didn’t need any more stress at this point. The dorm was kind of their sanctuary. Despite their fights outside of the room while inside they’d agreed a long time ago to remain congenial. He pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged them. “It’s Instructor Trepe.”</p><p>Seifer waited for more. He knew getting words out of his roommate was like pulling teeth.</p><p>“She keeps offering to tutor me. One on one. In private.”</p><p>Seifer frowned. “You’re one of the best students in Garden. Sure I mean your machinery and computer skills suck but you already have a tutor for that. What could she possibly need to tutor you in?”</p><p>Squall shrugged. “She mentioned something about wanting to understand her student a little better.” He hugged himself tighter.</p><p>Now Seifer was getting worried. Squall would have had no problem telling the instructor where to go if that was all this was. He pondered on it a bit. She’d only been their home room teacher for the last few months or so but already she had a bit of a fan club and he knew several of the boys and more than a few of the girls had a crush on her. Which he understood. Instructor Trepe was barely eighteen and stacked with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Most boys would have been jumping at a chance for one on one tutoring sessions with her…oh. Except Squall. Seifer rolled his eyes. Typical. She’d zeroed in on the one guy not at all inclined to take her up on her offer. Still Squall should have had no trouble telling her to fuck off if that’s what it was…or would he?</p><p>“She wants to date you. On the downlow.” Seifer took a guess.</p><p>Squall nodded. “That’s the impression I’m getting.”</p><p>“So what’s the problem? I know you and I know you’d have no problem telling her to take her hormones and go bother someone else.”</p><p>“I have. I told her I didn’t need tutoring. I told her I’m not interested in any study sessions but she just keeps asking. I don’t want to come right out and say ‘I’m not interested in you that way’ cause what if that’s not what she’s insinuating? Instead it seems like she’s thinking the opposite. That I haven’t realized what she’s offering so she needs to make it more blatant.” He shuddered.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“I was in the second floor classroom. Not her room. I was in Aki’s classroom so she must have been looking for me. There were a bunch of people in there studying, making noise so I didn’t notice when she came in or when the others left. Suddenly she was there behind me. Sliding her hands under my collar to try and rub my shoulders saying something about how tense I was. I jumped up but she had a hold of my jacket so I had to struggle out of it.” He closed his eyes and shuddered as he related the rest of the tale. “She said something about how it’d be easier with my jacket off and she smiled at me weird. I asked her for my jacket back and she said I could have it back after a massage. Some nonsense about me working too hard and that she could help me. I told her I was fine and that I wanted my jacket back and she laughed at me and told me to come and get it. If I’d had revolver I’m not sure I wouldn’t have but I was really wigged out by that point so I just left.” He looked up at Seifer. “She can’t just keep my jacket can she?”</p><p>“No she can’t. I’ll get it back for you when I go to talk to her.”</p><p>“What? No you can’t!”</p><p>“Squall she’s harassing you. Disciplinary Committee handbook section 5 paragraph 2. Has this been the first time she’s touched you?”</p><p>Squall looked away and shook his head sadly. “No but before it was always on my arm or my shoulder. Through my jacket I barely felt her. Please Seifer don’t. I don’t want anyone to know I ran from her. It’s bad enough you know.”</p><p>“She’s a SeeD and an instructor. You’re just a cadet and what’s she’s doing is wrong.” Seifer may have been a bit of a bully himself but he took his job as the leader of the Disciplinary Committee seriously. Incidents had dropped by nearly seventy percent when he took over the post shocking many who’d said the Headmaster was nuts for giving him the post in the first place.</p><p>Squall looked down and frowned at his hands. He’d peeled off his gloves earlier and began picking at the skin around his fingernails.</p><p>“How about this?” Seifer offered. “I give her a verbal warning first. In private. Mentioning no names and not indicating the problem is with her when I ask to get her alone. It’ll only be recorded in my private books for now unless her behavior continues then we’ll issue a written warning confidentially. If she goes beyond that we keep it in house and take it to the Headmaster only.”</p><p>Squall pondering the plan for a moment but didn’t see in real flaws in it. “And you’ll get my jacket back?” He’d saved up a long time for that jacket. Civilian clothes came out of their own allowances.</p><p>“Yes. I’ll talk to her after class tomorrow. Wait outside for me and make sure no one eavesdrops.”</p><p>#$%&amp;^%&amp;$%^&amp;%@%@^$%$#%@$#%@#$</p><p>As class was dismissed the next day Squall hurried outside without looking at the blonde instructor while Seifer lingered in the back waiting for everyone else to file out. He’d worn his uniform today with his badge denoting his status as the Head of the Disciplinary Committee clearly displayed on his chest.</p><p>The Trepies as they were called were gathered around the Instructor fawning over her as usual. Seifer waited for a few minutes but when they didn’t leave he cleared his throat.</p><p>Everyone turned to frown at him but he ignored them addressing the Instructor directly. “Instructor Trepe I need to talk to you about one of your students.” He looked at her little fan club. “Privately.”</p><p>“What is it Seifer?”</p><p>Seifer cocked an eyebrow and looked at the Trepies still arrayed before them giving him poisonous looks. “I’m speaking to you now as the Head of the Disciplinary Committee. This meeting must be confidential. Please send them away so we can talk.”</p><p>The instructor smiled sweetly at her fan club before shooing them away. They left reluctantly with a glare at him.</p><p>“Now what is this about Seifer? Is something wrong with one of my students? Is someone in trouble?”</p><p>Seifer struggled to maintain a professional demeanor. ‘Oh someone’s in trouble all right.’ “There’s been a complaint from one of the students about you.”</p><p>“About me?” She looked shocked</p><p>“Regarding your inappropriate behavior towards him. Trying to get him alone. Unsolicited touching. Suggestive dialogue. Last night you took one of his articles of clothing off and refused to give it back despite him asking for it several times.”</p><p>She said down at her desk suddenly pale. Looking up she caught sight of Seifer’s stern unforgiving face and cringed. Though he was her student he was also the same age as her. Only failed exams kept him from being a SeeD and therefore on equal footing with her.</p><p>“I didn’t mean it like that. I was just trying to help.”</p><p>“Despite the fact that the student in question has told you on multiple occasions that he does not want or need your <em> help </em>.”</p><p>“Why aren’t you staying his name?”</p><p>“Is there any doubt who we are talking about or have you been harassing more than one student?”</p><p>She frowned and glared at him hatefully. “I think you are mistaken.”</p><p>“I think you should give me my roommate’s jacket back.”</p><p>She grit her teeth. “I was going to give it back to him after class today.”</p><p>“I’ll take it to him.” He held out his hand.</p><p>With great reluctance she opened a drawer in her desk and brought the jacket out.</p><p>Seifer curled his lip when he caught a whiff of her perfume coming off it and knew Squall would need to have it cleaned before he could wear it again.</p><p>“Consider this your first warning. I’ll be recording this meeting in my private notes. As long as you cease and desist your behavior to the student in question this doesn’t have to go on your permanent record. If I receive another complain however you will be issued a written warning that will go on your record.”</p><p>She grit her teeth visibly upset with what she saw as high handed actions.</p><p>Seifer kept his amusement locked behind a stern mask. If anyone ever asked he’d be able to say truthfully that he’d acted with all due seriously in the face of the accusations leveled against her.</p><p>“Thank you for your time Instructor. Have a nice day.” He did an about face and marched out of the room. Squall was waiting near the doorway of the bridge leading to the elevator. Leaning against the wall head up, shoulders back one boot planned against the wall he was leaning against. He looked nothing like the boy he’d gently leaned against last night offering the only comfort he knew Squall would accept.</p><p>“I’m done.” He handed the jacket to Squall. “Let’s head into Balamb. You’ll need to get that cleaned.”</p><p>Squall took the coat with a frown and wrinkled his nose at the cloying odor that clung to it. He rolled it up and tucked it under his arm. Both boys were wearing their uniforms today. Squall’s own badge pinned to his chest as well. They typically didn’t bother with them. Everyone in Garden knew who was on the Disciplinary Committee. There were only four of them after all.</p><p>#$%^#&amp;^&amp;$^%&amp;^&amp;#%%^#$%^$%&amp;^^&amp;^%&amp;%^&amp;%&amp;$#%^</p><p>Getting Squall to join the Disciplinary Committee had been difficult. It was a newly formed group with Seifer at the head and already the faculty were beyond pissed at him. With the Headsmaster’s authority behind him however there was little they could do. He’d failed the SeeD exam again and the Headmaster wanted to keep him busy since his course load was so light.</p><p>Fujin and Raijin had joined before he’d been able to fully form the question. They needed at least one more person though. Seifer leaned against his roommate’s door and watched him ignore him to concentrate on his studies.</p><p>Squall was frowning down at a computing book with a scowl that deepened the longer Seifer stood there. Finally he sighed, “What?”</p><p>“Join the Disciplinary Committee.” Seifer asked for what seemed like the hundredth time that week.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Come on Squall I need a fourth member and you’re perfect.”</p><p>“Whatever.” He looked up from his book. “I still don’t understand how someone who needs discipline ended up as its head.”</p><p>“Headmaster Cid said it would teach me responsibility and to care for my fellow students.” Seifer walked in and moved some papers over before sitting back on Squall’s bed. “What can I do to convince you?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Squall picked up a note book and frowned at his chicken scratch writing.</p><p>“Fujin and Raijin joined.”</p><p>“Of course they did.”</p><p>Seifer thought for a moment. “Fuj could tutor you in computing. Raj in machinery. Get you through to the exam sooner.”</p><p>“In exchange for me joining your posse.”</p><p>“The posse helps each other. You could work with them on lightning and ice magic. We could spar. The counselor would get off your back about having a support system cause you could point to the posse as your friends.”</p><p>Squall pondered silently. On one hand the last thing he wanted was to be lumped in as being part of Seifer’s posse. On the other he could use the tutoring and the companionship the doctor so desperately thought he needed. She’d been threatening to not sign off on his psych review if he didn’t connect with someone. “Can I sleep on it? Give you my answer tomorrow?”</p><p>“As long as you really think about it.” Seifer pushed himself up and stretched his arms over his head before leaving. He didn’t notice Squall watching him.</p><p>The next morning Squall met him at the door. “I’ll join if you teach me that ki thing.”</p><p>Seifer smirked. Squall usually called it that cheating thing. “Deal. We’ll get started this evening. Here. After class.”</p><p>%$^&amp;&amp;*^&amp;*%^%^$%^#$%&amp;$%&amp;^*$%^#$%^$</p><p>After dropping Squall’s coat off at the cleaners the boys killed an hour poking around the junk store and fighting glacial eyes and bite bugs just outside of town. After getting Squall’s coat they saw a movie and got a bite to eat before walking back up the road to Garden. More than a few other students were walking along with them in their own little groups.</p><p>“Think she’ll back off now?” Squall asked.</p><p>“No I don’t.”</p><p>Squall looked startled. “Why not?”</p><p>“She looked affronted as if I was attacking her or just had no idea what was actually going on.”</p><p>“I was listening. It seemed pretty damn clear to me.”</p><p>Seifer shook his head. “Her face when I was talking. I bet you fifty pushups she’ll ask you to wait after class tomorrow to talk about it.”</p><p>Squall’s hands curled into fists.</p><p>“I’ll wait with you. She tries anything you’ll have another witness.”</p><p>Squall nodded.</p><p>$%^#%^&amp;#%^&amp;*$%^*$%^&amp;#$%^#$%&amp;#^&amp;$%^</p><p>“Squall please stay after class.”</p><p>Squall tensed as everyone got up to leave. Seifer across the aisle remained seated.</p><p>“Mr. Almasy I would like to speak to my student alone.”</p><p>Seifer looked up at her condescendingly before smoothing his face into a stone mask. “Cadet Leonhart. Do you feel comfortable being alone with Instructor Trepe?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Instructor Trepe looked shocked.</p><p>“Then I shall remain in the room. Section 5 paragraph 6 of the Garden Disciplinary Code says a cadet may request the presence of a member of the Disciplinary Committee be present when interacting with a facility member.”</p><p>Instructor Trepe glared at him before turning a softer and sweeter visage on Squall. “Squall I feel like there’s been some kind of misunderstanding between us. Surely you don’t feel threatened by me? I know I make some of you boys nervous but that’s no reason to request Mr. Almasy stay.”</p><p>Squall grit his teeth. “I agree there has been a misunderstanding.”</p><p>Instructor Trepe smirked at Seifer.</p><p>“So let me make myself perfectly clear.” Squall continued in his coldest voice. “I am NOT interested in ANY thing you are offering.”</p><p>Instructor Trepe took a step back startled before beginning to blush. “I wasn’t implying-“</p><p>“And if you ever touch me again outside of a combat situation where I need medical aid I will report you to the Headmaster personally myself.” Squall stood up which was matched by a silent and expressionless Seifer. “Have I made myself clear Instructor Trepe?”</p><p>The blonde woman turned red then white in turns before nodding. “Yes. Perfectly.” Her lips were pressed together so tightly they almost disappeared. It was hard to tell whether she was embarrassed or furious.</p><p>“May I be dismissed Instructor Trepe?” Squall asked as was required. He agreed with Seifer that they needed to handle this as by the book as possible.</p><p>“Yes. Go.”</p><p>Both boys saluted sharply and quit the room. They might have heard the Instructor either sob or yell behind them as the door closed but they ignored it. They walked shoulder to shoulder down the hall to the elevator without looking back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I find teacher/student “romances” repulsive. It doesn’t matter the gender involved one person is in a position of authority over the other and there’s typically a significant age gap. In this case sure Quistis is only a year or so older but that doesn’t matter. She has a lot of power in the school. Between her fan club and prestige as the youngest to pass the SeeD exam if it came down to a he said/she said she’d be believed while Squall could be thrown out of the only home he’s ever known. Should she have chosen to leverage her authority over him even more blatantly like forcing him to allow her to accompany him on a mission to retrieve a GF from a remote location…<br/>In the game Squall is clearly uncomfortable with her attention. The way she singled him out in class for his wound while ignoring Seifer’s identical wound. Pretty much starting the rumor that Seifer kicked Squall’s ass that morning. Ordering him to stay after class. Ordering him to meet her at the entrance. Implying the mission was a date. Accusing him of dancing with another girl like they were together. Ordering him to meet her privately somewhere again. Ordering him to accompany her to a secret area. Pouring out her heart to what was clearly an uninterested man. All this in the space of a single day. What had Squall been putting up with before this?<br/>Note that she has to order him to spend any time with her at all. It sounds like she’s happy that he’s a SeeD now because they might go out on missions together but she’s pouring her heart out because this is her last chance to order him to accompany her anywhere. Her behavior is clearly predatory and Squall isn’t at all confused about why. He even points it out. Specifically calling out that they’re teacher and student and it’s awkward. He’s only pointing it out after the exam because they’re slightly more equal and he feels able to say anything about it. Let’s turn this around. If Mr. Aki, a male instructor, had done the above to Selphie, a female student Squall’s age, would it have been okay? No. Go ahead read over Quistis’ actions only replace Quistis with an older male teacher and Squall with tiny Selphie. Creeped out? Okay then.<br/>We think of Squall as incredibly harsh in the early game because we mostly see him interacting with her. Everyone else you speak with he’s a bit quiet but he emotes and no one really seems shocked that he interacting with them. Raijin treats him like a friend. He shows Selphie around. He shows his gunblade to a few students who ask (and gets in trouble for it). Accepts some cards and starts playing. During the exam Zell is confused that Squall and Seifer are buddy-buddy but outside of some teasing and what both boys claim was just a training spar there’s nothing to indicate Squall and Seifer aren’t friendly rivals. Friendly rivals being a Japanese anime/manga/rpg staple i.e. Kain and Cecil, Naruto and Sasuke, Krillen and Goku, Joey and Yugi, etc. He’s certainly friendlier with Seifer early on than he is Quistis and Zell.<br/>Quistis though? It’s all “whatever”, one word answers, heavy sighs accompanied by a “What?”, and infamously “Go talk to a wall.” As well as clearly being irritated by her claiming to know him well just because she can finish his one word responses to HER.<br/>Quistis isn’t a bad character. She grows throughout the game just like the rest of them but early game? She’s a bit creepy and Squall would have every right to be weirded out in private while feeling like he just had to take it stoically in public.<br/>And the fix? Like everything else about the shoehorned orphanage plot fix her “Oh I was your big sister and forgot and it morphed into lust but now that I remember it’s all better” *roll eyes* Whatever.<br/>So yeah here Squall gets talked into joining the Disciplinary Committee and Seifer is there to see him be vulnerable when he thought he was alone and uses his authority to put a stop to it while pointing out to Squall that he shouldn’t have to put up with it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>